


Are You Ready Gee?

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [8]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: DD!Frank, Daddy Dom!Frank/Little Boy!Gee, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Frank, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom/sub, Frank gets gee off, Frank maturbates gee, Frerard, Gerard Way and the Hormones - Freeform, Gerard's first time, LB!Gee, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Gee, dom frank, frank iero - Freeform, frnkiero andthe cellabration - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, little gee, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're welcome<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready Gee?

"Daddy I want you to fuck me." 

~~~~~

"Gerard are you sure?" Frank asked. Gerard had just told him he really wanted to have sex, but Frank wasn't too sure that he was ready. Yes Frank did have this thought often because he didn't want to risk hurting his baby boy. 

"Baby, I promise you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Frank cooed, giving Gerard some time to think about this before Frank even began doing anything to him. Gerard had woke up randomly and begged Frank to fuck him and who was Frank to say no? He really didn't want to hurt Gerard though, it's only been five minutes and he's asked Gerard if he was sure he wanted to do this over thirty times. 

"Daddy please. I really want to do this. I want you to fuck me." Gerard panted softly, grabbing Frank's hand and unfurling his clench fist, running his hand on Gerard's cock, Gerard mewling softly at the touch that he so desperately craved. "Feels so good." Gerard panted, his hips pushing up into Frank's hand. 

Frank managed to snap himself out of the state of shock he was currently in and gripped Gerard's cock through his pants. "Baby, I'm not fucking you today, but I will do something for you okay? Sit up for me." Frank directed scooting away and grabbing the 'lotion' from the bedside table. Frank had moved it there recently because Gee has been spending a lot of time in the office and would fall asleep in there too and Frank did need his alone time occasionally - as in every fucking day - so he did it in the bedroom whenever Gerard fell asleep in the office, Frank would do it in the bedroom. Yesterday, was one of those days. 

"Daddy, can I taste the lotion now? Pwease? A wittle taste?" Gee whined, sitting up and putting his back flat against the bed. Frank decided to just let him and he put a small amount on his thumb and moved it towards Gerard's mouth, who gladly opened up and sucked gently on Frank's thumb moaning softly because the cherries tastes so good and with the added feeling of Frank's calloused pad touching his tongue? Gerard was in heaven. 

"Daddy, they hurt a lot now." Gerard whined, his hips stuttering lightly just in desperate need of some friction. "Oh baby boy, I'll make this good for you, lift your hips up." Frank said, wiping his finger on his pants and helping Gerard's pajama bottoms down to the middle of his thighs. 

"This might be a bit cold baby okay?" Frank cooed, pouring a good amount of lube in his hands and smoothing it around his palm. "Daddy why do you have to use lotion?" Gerard  questioned gently, Innocence laced in his tone even with his cock out, hard and leaking, extremely turned on but still managed to be in little space. 

"It'll feel better, trust me." Frank smiled softly, his hand going down to wrap around Gerard's cock, hearing the little groan and buck his hips up. "Daddy that feels so good." He moaned, his hips bucking up again as he begged for Frank to go faster. He needed more. 

"More daddy more!" Gerard whined, Frank's motions speeding up quickly, feeling Gerard's cock pulsate in his hand was so fucking hot. Frank's hand was a blur as he worked furiously on Gerard's leaking erection, hearing Gerard moan his head off and give Frank and erection all his own. 

"Daddy it feels like I have to pee again.." Gee says softly, his head dropping a bit as another moan tears through him. He's feeling nothing but pleasure but doesn't want to pee on his daddy! That's nasty! 

"I'm not gonna stop baby, it's not pee it's come. The white stuff that came out of Daddy's big boy parts is gonna come out of yours baby." Frank moaned, palming harshly at his own dick that was begging for some attention. Gerard was moaning his head off, throwing his head back, his hair sticking to his face with sweat. 

"Daddy, it feels so good, so goo- ah!" Gerard screamed, his orgasm rolling through him as he came in hot white stripes all over Frank's hand. Frank wasted no time in ripping off his pants and giving his cock a few hard tugs before he came too. 

"Daddy?" Gee asked, wiping some of the come up on his finger. 

"It looks like icing." 

"Don't eat it!" 


End file.
